Mannequin
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU. Alice's perfect world crumbled to pieces went she found out that she'll be marrying Shun Kazami. Her life will be transformed when she discovers that she's falling for him, but can she conquer her husband's heart before it's too late? Main Pairing: Alice x Shun, Others: Dan x Runo, Billy x Julie
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year. I had come up with a new story called Mannequin. Hope you all like it and enjoy it. Any reviews or comments are welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or its characters. I only own the plot and any original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wasted Wife**

Shun knew something was off the moment he pulled up to his drive way. All the lights in his house were off; usually they would be on. His wife would turned on all the lights she could. Shun knew perfectly well that she was afraid of the dark. She thought that in the darkness, anyone could attack your vulnerable spots. He grabbed his suitcase from the backseat, turned the car off, climbed out the car, and closed the door behind him. The sound of jingling keys made noises in his pockets. Shun reached for his keys to unlock the door. After he entered the house, he called his wife's name a few times.

"Alice...? Alice...?" he called over and over, but there was no response. The only sound he heard was his voice echoing. He grabbed the phone book and looked for Alice's phone number. It was a shame that he didn't know his wife's number. After he found it, he dialed the number. It rung a few times until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" said a male voice from the other side. Shun knew that voice, and rage filled his insides. _He_ was with his wife.

"Where's my wife?!" Shun asked angrily into the phone. The guy noticed the tone in Shun's voice. After a few seconds of background voices talking, someone else spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Shun." a female replied with a happy and bubbly voice.

"Julie, where's Alice?" Shun asked again, trying his best to calm his self.

"She's right here. Don't worry, we'll be at your house in five minutes.

Shun hung up the phone, took his jacket off, and sat down on the couch. He waited until he saw lights flashing through the window panels and got up. He opened the door and walked outside. It was Julie's car, and Klaus was with them. Alice sat in the backseat, drunk and tired. Shun saw Klaus trying to pick Alice up, and Shun rushed to her and picked her up himself. He carried her bridal style back home and closed the door behind. Shun slowly dropped her in the couch, knowing she would wake up soon.

Alice fluttered her eyes open, feeling weak and light-headed. She tried to get up, but fell back down. The walls looked blurry. They seemed different from the ones at where she was, and when she looked around, Alice noticed that she was back home with her husband. She wondered where Shun was and looked around until her eyes found him. He leaned against the wall with his arm crossed. She turned around quickly, trying to invade his piercing gaze.

"Is this some kind of rebellion?" Shun asked, breaking the tension.

"No." Alice simply said. She kept her eyes focused on the ground below.

"I see that you didn't waste time getting wasted with him." Shun answered, rage burning through his veins with the thought of Klaus touching his wife, kissing her while Alice enjoyed every second of it.

"Julie invited me, Shun. I didn't know Klaus was invited too."

"Lair, you think I'm stupid? You knew Klaus was going to be there.

"Think what you want to think, Shun. Like I care." she responded, standing up from the couch.

"Alice, listen to me for once. You'll never get rid of me." he warned, walking pass her.

Alice felt a bit dizzy and reached for Shun's arm without success. She slowly fell down, everything around spin in circles. "Shun..." she called in a soft whisper.

Shun turned around after he heard his name being called. He saw his wife laying on the cold floor underneath his feet. "Alice...Alice...?" he yelled, trying to wake up the young woman. He held no feelings for her, yet he was there making sure she was okay. Shun picked her up and placed down her down on the couch. He ran to the bathroom to find cloth and rubbing alcohol in the bathroom cabinet. After a few seconds, she regained consciousness.

"I'm calling a doctor." Shun announced, reaching for the phone.

"No, don't." Alice insisted, closing her eyes again. She was never one to get drunk because the alcohol in her system made her feel dizzy and weak.

"Alice, you're sick."

"I'm better. Don't worry about me." Alice got up and walked upstairs. Shun didn't respond and simply walked to the bedroom pass her. Alice entered the shower, needing to feel the warm water hit her flesh. It felt nice under all the stress. Alice was trying to escape reality for once in her life. She had married Shun a year ago, and he treated her the same way ever since: cold.

Just like the first day, they laid down on the bed. Shun stared at the ceiling, and heard the water running, assuming his wife must be showering. Shun tried so many times to go up to his wife and love her, but it was impossible for him to open up his feelings. He always pushed her away and hurt her. At nights, she would always cry, and he'd hear her sobbing. He'd listen carefully, pretending to be asleep.

Alice grabbed her pink towel and slowly dried herself. She wiped the stream from the mirror and stared at her own reflection. Her chocolate-brown eyes, all puffy and red. She wiped the little tears that trailed off her eyes.

How can you live a life where someone else is pulling the strings, where you were just a Mannequin?

* * *

Any comments and reviews are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Encounter

Thank you for your lovely reviews!

Flopi216: I love ShunxAlice too. I'm so glad you love my story. And it's okay, I speak Spanish too.

DarkMgc: I am glad you liked my story.

Cherry-Tree; Oh, I decided to start from a different stage of their marriage. I'm really sorry that my grammar isn't good. English is my second language.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unwelcome Encounter**

_: - Days Later - :_

Alice was getting ready for tonight's party, hosted by one of Shun's dear friends Dan Kuso. He was hosting a party in honor of his long-term girlfriend Runo's birthday, so Alice bought her best friend a present. She zipped up her outfit, a short white dress with ruffles at the bottom and a black ribbon that went around her waist. She then curled her orange colored hair. As she applied some rosy lip gloss, Alice saw her husband enter the room in her vanity mirror. He was dressed in jeans, a white V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and black dress shoes.

"Hurry up." Shun called as he grabbed his phone from the counter. He walked back to the living room without giving Alice a second glance. Alice sighed sadly and grabbed her jacket from her walk-in closet.

The ride there was silent. There were a few times when Alice rode in Shun's car. She actually counted how many times with her fingers. Alice faced the windows, not even giving her husband a glance. Dan's house was in the distance, with the yard covered in large tables surrounded by balloons and countless people.

Alice noticed Shun all annoyed since he wasn't much of a party person. She opened the door and walked out after closing the door, and Shun did the same. People watched them, so the act was on. Shun walked closer and grabbed Alice by her waist but kept a good distance away. She put her best smile to work while he kept his serious face. Dan was dressed in a black tuxedo while Runo was dressed in a long red dress with a heart-shaped top. Her hair was put up into a fancy bun with her bangs on the side.

"Alice, thanks for coming!" Runo greeted as she approached Alice and Shun.

"Thanks for inviting me." Alice responded. She gave Runo a hug and shook Dan's hand, followed by Shun.

"Come on. Let's go see Julie."

Runo grabbed Alice's arm and walked toward another area. Runo was curious about Alice's relationship with her arranged husband. She felt truly sorry for her friend to marry someone she didn't love. She could almost see the misery in Alice's poor eyes on the day of the wedding. Runo wanted to stop the wedding and convince Alice to run away, but Runo was in no condition to determine someone else life. Her parents had given Alice insisted otherwise. Alice was created by her parents to live the life they wanted. From dress choices to everything she ate, everything was control by them.

"How are things with Shun?" Runo asked, trying to start a conversation with her friend.

"Good."

"I know you are lying, Alice."

"You know Shun."

"Have you even had intimacy yet?"

"No, not even on our honeymoon."

On their honeymoon, Shun and Alice slept in separate rooms, like they were going on a school field trip. Shun would go out to the bar or the beach by himself. Alice would walk around the hotel, go shopping or for a swim in the hotel's pool.

"Alice, you can't live like this."

"Runo, I chose this."

"No, you didn't. You were forced."

"It doesn't matter now. Shun's my husband." replied Alice with frustration in her voice.

She knew how she and Shun got married but she didn't wanted to remember the details. She wanted to forget the arranged marriage part. Being stubborn, Alice walked back toward Shun and guided themselves to a table near the foundation in the front yard. The couple sat by themselves until Marucho, dressed in a blue tuxedo, sat with them.

Alice saw the way many young women eyed Shun. She felt something sparking inside of her. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She had never been jealous of any woman eyeing her husband. Shun was a very handsome guy with a high place in society. It would be any girl's dream to marry such guy. His jet-black hair and his amber made him stand out.

Alice changed her thoughts when she heard music playing in the background. Many couples made their way to the white-tiled dance floor. Alice watched the happy couples dance so beautifully. They all held each other so sweetly. No words were needed, just each other eyes speaking. Alice sighed and kept watching them. The young woman loved to dance; it was her passion. But she knew Shun would never take her out to dance. She sat there watching until she saw someone coming up to her: Klaus.

"Alice, nice to see you." he greeted, walking up to the couple. He gave Alice a smile and didn't bother looking at Shun.

"Hey Klaus."

"May I have this dance, Alice?"

"No, thanks." Alice avoided any eye contact with her husband and looked down.

"Just one, please? I don't think your husband will get mad."

She looked up and replied, "No, it's okay. You don't have to."

Klaus wanted to take her out to dance but she insisted not to every time. He left broken-hearted. Shun saw the way Alice refused the young man. He could tell that she wanted to dance. The way her eyes sparkled to a good song meant that she liked what was being played.

Dan got up from his seat and walked over. "Shun, can I take out your wife to dance?"

"Like I care." Shun scoffed, looking in the other direction. Dan took that as a yes and helped Alice up. They headed to the dance floor, where a soft melody was playing.

"Alice, I know you're debating with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any feelings for Shun?"

"I don't know."

"So you're confused?"

"I guess. I can't let go of him so easily. I want our marriage to work. I want to give him a chance. But it's like he pushes me away every time I get close to him."

Shun saw the way Alice was dancing with Dan. He knew that she wanted someone to take her out to the dance floor but refused to go with Klaus. Shun got up from his seat and walked toward the back of the house. He wanted to get away from this atmosphere. He went to a lonely part of the yard and stared at the open field and the starless sky. With his mind at silence, he heard the sound of crushed leaves behind him

"What have you done to her?!" a voice yelled. Shun didn't bother turning around. He already knew it was Klaus.

"None of your business." he replied, back still facing him.

"It is my business! I love her!"

Klaus approached the black-haired man, and Shun felt the urge to kick that guy's ass. Who does he think he is? Klaus was weak, in Shun's opinion. Just a pebble in Shun's way. "Apparently, your love wasn't enough."

"My love with do for both of us."

"Do you have Alice now? Does she carry your last name? Does she sleep with you every night?" Shun's inner self smirked. He could almost see the guy's face ripping up.

"You bought her with your dirty money." was Klaus's argument. Shun turned around and was about to respond went Alice ran toward them, her face filled with worry and sadness.

"Klaus, leave him alone." Alice ordered, taking Shun's side.

"Alice, you can't take his side."

"I can and I will."

"No, Alice. It's me and you." Klaus placed his hand in front of Alice for her to take, but she only stared at it. "You can't be in love with this heartless bastard who forced you to marry him. I was determined to ask you out on the day of your birthday's party.

Those words brought memories to Alice.

_-: Flashback :-_

A sixteen-year old girl walked back home after a long day at school. She carried a purple backpack, and her best friend Runo walked beside her.

"You and Klaus look pretty cute together." Runo commented, dragging her pink bag along.

"You think so?"

"Of course! I hope he asks you out."

"Me too, but he gets nervous."

"Maybe he will on your birthday party today." Runo suggested. She walked down another street and waved her friend goodbye.

"I hope Runo's right..." Alice muttered silently. The young girl was more excited than ever since her mother was hosting a party for her. She had invited all of her friends from high school. Alice walked home happily and cheerfully. Arrivign at her house, she unlocked door and went inside.

"Mom, I'm home." Alice's mother came out from the living room with something behind her back. The woman was dressed in a red, V-neck dress wither her brown hair into a bun.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Sweeties, I have something to give you from someone else."

"Oh okay."

Her mother took out the item behind her, which was a small black box. A necklace? Earrings? A bracelet? A ring? Alice thought. She grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, a silver band with three diamonds, two small ones with a bigger one in the middle. She observed the ring closely. It looked like an engagement ring.

"What is this?" Alice asked confused, her eyes open wide. Was this a wedding proposal?

"Sweetie, is your ring, your wedding ring. Please meet your fiancé Shun Kazami." The girl turned her head and saw a guy standing in front of the door: midnight black hair, tall posture, and honey colored eyes.

"No, it can't be..." Alice whispered slowly, crying a tear down her porcelain cheeks.

_-: End of Flashback :-_

Alice looked around, whispers traveling everywhere. Rich people talked about the couple.

"Klaus, listen carefully. Shun didn't forced me to marry him. We were secretly going out. No one knew about my relationship with him. I didn't want my friends to think I was going out with him for the money. When Shun asked for my hand in marriage, I was crying of happiness and not sadness. I'm sorry Klaus." Alice turned around and gave her husband a weak smile, letting him know that it was just a plan. The whispering stopped, and Klaus was devastated. His head bowed down, and his hands formed into fists.

"Alice, you're just saying this to save his sorry ass."

"No. I'm doing this because I love him." Was this true? Or was it just part of the plan? Confusion struck her through this scene.

"Alice, let's go." Shun called. He didn't bother looking back because he knew she'd follow. By the end of the day, she was still the mannequin. He let Alice to enter the car before he got in. Suddenly, Klaus's fists found themselves on Shun's face. Shun waited for a second and then immediately he launched a swift punch toward Klaus, busting his nose open. He then landed an upper cut on Klaus's chin. Shun was not going to lose this fight.

"Shun!" Alice screamed in horror. His lip was bleeding, but the other guy face was soaked in blood. "Please, Shun. Just stop." Alice tried her best to calm Shun down as he breathed hard. Alice grabbed Shun's arm and try to get him inside the car. Dan and Marucho came and calmed Klaus down.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Klaus screamed, trying to break free from Dan and Marucho.

Shun didn't respond but did something that surprised everyone. Before he enter the car, Shun grabbed Alice from the back of the head and kissed her fully on the lips, his blood staining her cheek red. Shun let her go and faced Klaus. He could clearly see the anger in Klaus's face.

Alice closed the door and took the wheel since Shun was in no condition to drive. The young woman was confused at such behavior demonstrated by her husband. He kissed her for the first time, not including the marriage seal kiss. She was afraid to ask but she gathered courage to ask him.

She waited until they were far away from her friend's house. "Why did you kiss me?" Her voice trembled as she kept her eyes on the road.

Shun was surprised at such question coming from his wife. He knew the answer he was going to give her would hurt her feelings. "For the pleasure of torturing your stupid lover boy." Shun answer.

For some reason, she looked disappointed. "You go torturing others for your sick pleasure on your own time." Alice felt like someone slapped her hard on the face and left a scar on her cheek.

"What wrong? Discovering a side of me that you don't like?" Shun replied, in a tone that was like mocking their marriage.

"I want a divorce."


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible Knots

I want to thank all the lovely people who R&R-ed my story!

**InnocentDiamond: I wanted to show a different side of Shun, cold and uncaring. Yeah, Klaus wants Alice to be with him.**

**DarkMgc: Thanks and yeah, you just shipped Alice and Klaus.**

**Flopi216: Alice y Shun se ven bien juntos. Y claro puedes escriber en Spanish.**

**Cup Of Violet Tea: She's crying in sadness. And thanks about the spacing mistakes.**

**Last Time:**

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_"For the pleasure of torturing your stupid lover boy."_

_"You go torturing others for your sick pleasure on your own time."_

_"What wrong? Discovering a side of me that you don't like?"_

_"I want a divorce."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Impossible Knots**

"I want a divorce."

Shun already knew his answer before he even thought about it. "Stop the dam car." Alice did what she was told and stopped the car on the side of the road. Shun grabbed her face immediately. His grip was strong but Alice couldn't stop looking away from those amber eyes of his. "Forget about it. You can't get rid of me." He then released her face and turned around.

"Why?" As a matter of fact, Shun didn't wanted to let her go, yet he pushed her away.

"You're annoying as ever.

Alice decided to keep her mouth shut and drove again. She was more confused as ever, but asking for a divorce wasn't an option for her. Deep down, she couldn't bare to leave Shun. Alice e had got used to this life. She wanted to see and hear Shun's reaction. The ride was long but they finally got home. Alice got out and locked the car while Shun opened the house door. She closed the door and set her jacket on the couch, whereas Shun sat on the opposite couch. She ran upstairs to get the first-aid kit to help clean Shun's lip. She sat down beside him and moved his head over toward her face. She first disinfected the cut.

"This will sting a little." Alice sprayed some disinfecting spray. He closed his eyes, and she took a cotton swab to wipe the blood from his face. In the progress of doing it, she accidentally touched his cheek. It felt smooth under her small, fragile finger. She was so glad Shun had his eyes closed because her pale cheeks blushed with a shade of pink. Her eyes focused on his lips. She had to admit, that kiss felt good. She would do anything to feel his lips against hers one more time. She clean the wound and applied some ointment to it, forgetting the bravery building inside of her to kiss him again.

"I think it might bruise."

She knew that Shun wouldn't care if his lips got swollen. After all, he didn't want to seem like he got his butt kicked. Shun lean down on the couch, confused at his own actions. Why did he kiss her? Was he jealous? What's true was that he felt like he needed to show possession. Shun had something that Klaus wanted so bad but couldn't obtain. He had to accept the fact that Klaus was Alice's first love. Did she still love Klaus? Frustrated with himself, he wanted to taste her lips again. His chain of thoughts broke went he heard someone approach the couch.

"You want anything?" Alice asked.

"No."

Alice saw him close his eyes again, so she let him rest and walked back to her room. Went he finally woke up, he checked the clock on his phone to see it was 12:30 am. Shun's body was twisted the wrong way on the couch, and it made his back hurt. He picked up his shoes and walked back to the room.

Alice woke up early but tried to fall asleep back again but no luck. She didn't want to disturbed her sleeping husband. Alice got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Today was Saturday, another day with nothing to do. She knew Shun wouldn't see her as a distraction. Of course, he'd prefer to stay home all day. They had never gone out on a date, to the park, to the movies, or even shopping. Being indoors was boring. She looked outside and noticed the sun shining bright.

Alice picked up her running shorts, her tank top, keys, and the iPod with her earphones. She ran down the forest, and the smell of fresh leaves plastered on her skin. She ran some more, and it felt good to release all the stress she felt. She stopped to regain her breath. Hearing the sound of leaves being stepped on, she saw something emerge from the shadows it was. It was a dog, the young woman sighed in relief. She approached the lost dog quietly and slowly but something white in its mouth.

Shun rubbed his eyes and looked around. His wife was nowhere in sight. He headed to the bathroom to wash his teeth and face. Shun placed his slippers on his feet and walked out to the living room. The room was very quiet, like Alice won't even home. He walked outside and looked around, but no one was there. She must have gone to the forest, he thought. He headed that way to find her. As he walked closer he saw the young woman approached by a dog. The dog had white foam leaking from its mouth.

"Hey! Get away from her!" he screamed, throwing some pebbles to scare the dog away. "You're so careless. He could had attacked you." he scolded as he approached the young woman. Alice was confused; the dog perhaps was sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to worry you."

Shun didn't want to admit that he was actually worrying about Alice's safety. He walked back home with Alice following behind. The couple return home, and Alice prepared breakfast since the maids were given the weekend off. With the table prepared, Shun sat down on one end, and Alice set his plate down and took the seat across from him. As the couple was eating, Alice heard the phone ring. She took the napkin off her lap onto the table and walked toward the living room.

"Hello?"

"Alice, come quick! Your father's in the hospital!"

* * *

Any reviews and comments are welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Father-in-law New

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. :)**

**Guest: I updated my profile today and am looking for someone to help me proofread my story.**

**Cherry-Tree: Thanks and it's the thought that counts. Keep dreaming Klaus. I'm sorry to hear that.**

**Ankita: I'm so glad you like it.**

**Cup of Violet Tea: Thanks for telling me about the spaces. I was a bit confused about the extra spaces reviews. I guess love is the key.**

**InnocentDiamond: She want to trigger some kind of emotion in Shun.**

**Anyone wants to proofread my chapters before they get post? :)**

**Last Time:**

With the table prepared, Shun sat down on one end, and Alice set his plate down and took the seat across from him. As the couple was eating, Alice heard the phone ring. She took the napkin off her lap onto the table and walked toward the living room.

"Hello?"

"Alice, come quick! Your father's in the hospital!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Father-In-Law News  
**

"Alice, come quick! Your father's in the hospital!" It was Alice's mother, and she was very frightened and upset.

"Father? Which hospital?"

"Leaf Hospital.

Shun waited for his wife to come back. He heard her talking on the phone and wanted to know who called, but spied on his wife's phone calls. Shun got up from the table and walked to the living room. Alice put the phone in its base. "Who was it?"

Crystal tears fell from her brown eyes as she turn around. Alice wiped the tears and said, "My mom. She said my dad's in the hospital."

"Let's go, then." Shun grabbed the keys and rushed to his room to get a jacket and shoes. He didn't know much about the man. Shun did remember the first time he came in contact with his wife's father, a well respected man across the nation.

_-: Flashback :-_

Shun stood by the door until he heard someone say come in. He entered a large office surrounded by paintings and two leathers couches with a small table in between. His mother and a man were standing in the middle near the man's desk.

"Shun, meet Mr. Gehabich." Shiori introduced. "Mr. Gehabich, meet my son Shun."

The man shook Shun's hand. "This is the boy my daughter will marry?" he asked, taking a look at the young man in front of him.

Shun was shocked. What made this guy think that he'll be marrying his daughter. "Marrying?" Shun didn't know he was here to propose to someone, nevertheless the girl this man was talking about.

"My son, you will marry a young sweet girl named Alice." Shiori answered. Shun didn't wanted to create such commotion in front of the man. He swallowed his words and hesitated from asking any more questions.

Shun was more confused than ever. Hhe didn't need help in finding wife. The only problem he had was that he was never in his fall in love again.

_-: End of Flashback :-_

Shun thought about the first time he met the man. It was the beginning of his marriage, the day they told him he had to marry Alice. He felt like a soldier, waiting for command and following it without talking back. He looked at his wife, upset with red and swollen eyes. He didn't know how to comfort the young woman. As soon as they stopped the car, Alice got out and ran to the front desk.

"I want to information released on my father, Hiro Gehabich." Alice demanded from the the nurse.

"The doctor hasn't update any information yet. You'll have to wait until the doctor comes out." The nursed point to a small waiting area.

Shun came and saw Alice's mother rushing to his wife's side, both praying for the best. Shun walked up to the nurse and requested, "I want to see my mother, Doctor Kazami.

"Sure. She's on Floor 14.

"Let's go." He called both women over to follow him. All three of them took the elevator up and rode in silence. The elevator door opened, and they walked out. Shun spotted his mother in the distance, wearing her white lab coat. Alice saw her mother-in-law, too. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, and square glasses covered her golden brown eyes. Shun's mother was a beautiful and kind lady who loved her son truly.

"Son, is that you?" Mrs. Kazami caled. Shun nodded in response. Mrs. Kazami shook both women's hands and turned her attention to Shun.

"Alice wanted to see her father." Shun told his mother.

"Oh, Alice. Your father's getting better. He had an old but terrible infection, but the antidotes we injected him are working themselves into his body. He will be better in one week. I'm afraid you can't see him right now. He has to fully recover. You can get a view of him from the mirror. Shun, please take Alice's mother to the front desk to see in which room they will be placing her husband in." As soon as Shun was off the floor, Mrs. Kazami asked, "How are things with my son?"

Alice had to admit, she was confused at such question. "Nothing has changed.

"Is still hard for Shun to open up about his feelings? His father always told him to put all his emotions away, say that they were a distraction. But my son's real emotional break-down happened three years ago."

Alice didn't know much about her husband's background, but he definitely must've being through something in his past. She wondered what happen three years ago that made him a cold person. Her thoughts changed when she saw her father laying down on the hospital bed. She was relieved that he was getting healthy. Shun returned to his mother's office. He left Alice's mother in her husband room and walked quietly past the hospital, for the smell of medicine burned his nostrils.

_I hate hospitals, _he thought. He knocked on his mother's office and waited until he heard her say come in. Shun opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk, writing some papers. "I will be covering for all the bills." he informed._  
_

"Thank you, my boy. You know it's a lot of money, right? And Shun, how are things with Alice?" Shiori was curious to hear the story from Shun's point-of-view.

"How do you want them to be? Alice and I don't love each other." Shun turned around and was about to leave until his mother stopped him.

"You're making sure that Alice's family is okay because you care for for. You don't want to see her upset, or else you wouldn't be here. You could've stayed home and let the chauffeur drive her here."

"That doesn't mean anything, Mom."

"Yes, it does, son. I know that someday you will come to love your wife."

"I think I'll ever come to love anyone, Mom." And with that last comment, Shun walked out the room.

Alice walked back to the main entrance. Her mother and father were much better now. She would've like to stay longer, but she knew Shun wasn't much of a hospital person. She said good-bye to her mother-in-law before leaving. Alice was surprised to see that the bills had been paid. She already thought of one person who could've done that. Shun's shown her a nicer side of him. As she passed by a office, Alice heard a group of nurses talking. She didn't care much about gossip, but a certain name made her stop in her dead tracks.

"I saw Shun again." a female voice said.

Alice couldn't believe they were talking about her husband, her Shun.

"Fabia, you know he is married right?" said anothe.

"So what? I would love a good affair." said the nurse named Fabi.

Alice felt angry at such comments made from that Fabia chick. Who was she? And since went did Alice care about Shun's affairs? She knew pretty well that Shun had many women in his bed before, but why couldn't Alice be one of them? The one that tasted Shun's sinful lips, the one that had the honor to have his hands roamed her body and feel his well-toned abs gaze her chest. She retreated a few steps but walked forward again, acting like she never heard the conversation. As she passed by, Julie, along with another person, came out.

"Alice, I heard about your father. I'm glad he is getting better." the silver-haired girl commented.

"Thanks, Julie."

"Oh, and I'd like you to meet Fabia." Julie added, pointing to the nurse to her right.

Alice observed the chick and her navy blue long hair. "Hello Fabia." Alice simply said, trying to be polite. _So this is her,_ thought Alice.

"You must Alice. Julie said so much of you." Fabia answered.

"Oh, did she? I hope it was nice. And I'd better leave. My lovely husband is waiting for me in the car."

"Oh, he didn't want to come in?" Fabia asked.

"He came in but went outside to prepare the car so I wouldn't get cold." she answered, waving them goodbye. _I will put a strong fight to conquer my husband's heart,_ Alice thought to herself as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Any reviews and comments are welcome. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Tempted Kiss

**I want to thank all the lovely people who reviews! And I'm going to announce that InnocentDiamond is my new proofreader! Thank you InnocentDiamond. Yeah!  
**

**Cup Of Violet Tea:I don't really know, but thanks for pointing that out for me.**

**InnocentDiamond: Yeah, you're right. And I hope not. I don't want Fabia with Shun. No offence to FabiaxShun shippers.**

**Flopi216: Yeah, she is. And it's okay.**

**Cherry-Tree: It's okay, but thank you though. Like I said, it's the thought that counts.**

**Ankita: Thanks!**

***Last Time:**

"I will put a strong fight to conquer my husband's heart."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tempted Kiss**

"You got lost." Shun said as Alice entered the car.

"I'm sorry, dear." she simply said, a comment that left Shun confused. _I have to find a way to seduce my husband_, Alice thought._ Wait. Since when did I want to seduce my husband? Ugh, I'm going nuts._Alice rubbed her eye and said, "Shun, I have something in my eye, and it really hurts"

"Wait until we get home.

"No, it can't wait."

"Alice, we're almost home. I'm not going to stop the car for a childish thing." he argued.

"Please Shun, it hurts."cried Alice again.

"Damn, you're annoying." Shun pulled the car to the side. He put the car in parking and turned the double-park light on. Shun rolled his eyes and turned around to face his wife. He lifted her head closer and took a look at her eye. Alice took her chance and grabbed his face, pressing her lips to his.

_Wow, it felt good_, she thought. There was no response from Shun, but he wasn't pulling away either. Shun's eyes were open while Alice's were closed. The simple, innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. Shun placed his hands around her waist and brought her closer.

_I have to stop to myself,_ he thought. Shun pulled away after running out of breath. He placed his forehead against hers. Both breathed heavily.

"Please, don't stop." Alice begged, eyes still closed. She held onto Shun's face and pressed her lips to his again. Shun's strong arms held her tight, leaving no space between them. Alice released the young man's face and roamed her small hands inside his shirt. Soon, Shun began to place small kisses on Alice's neck. Pressing her against the car's window, Shun began to unzipped her jacket. Everything was going fine until the sound of heavy rain boomed outside, crashing the sweet dream for them. Shun let go of her jacket and moved back to the driver seat. He took a second to recover, moved the switch, and began driving. No one made a noise, with exception of the sound of the car's motor and the couple's breathing.

_What just happened?_ they both thought as they rode in silence back home.

Alice had to admit. She felt brave. Her bravery had obtained her sweet kisses from her husband. She loved the feeling of his sweet lips on hers, his cold hands traveling on her warm skin, his mouth creating a desire in the pit of her stomach. Alice entered the warm room, wanting to take a shower, but heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom.

_Shun must be taking a shower_, Alice thought as she undressed herself. She grabbed a robe from her closet put it on while waiting for her husband to finish showering. He opened the door and came out. Alice approached him and asked seriously, "Shun, can we talk?"

"I'm tired." Shun simply replied.

"No, please. We need to talk." Alice insisted.

"Fine then. Pour it out."

"Why did you marry me?"

He gave her a cold glare. "Haven't you got the picture? I was forced"

"Shun, you're an independent man. You could have disobeyed the order." she suggested.

"Alice, I **couldn't**. My mother took a strong liking toward you. To her, you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, and you know it. I was weak, unwilling to stand for what I believe in." Alice explained.

"For what you believe in, you meant for your love for him."

Alice gasped. "No, I believe strongly in love not because of money." That only induced a few chuckles from Shun. "What wrong? Are you laughing at me?" she asked, confusingly.

"Alice, you think I'm stupid. I know you have feelings for him.

"If you're talking about Klaus, then you're mistaken. My feelings for him are long gone."

"You think I'm going to believe that...that stupid act?"

"What do you want me to do? To prove my emotions?" Alice asked angrily. She was willing to anything to show her husband that she loved him and not Klaus. Alice felt more like a doll, waiting to be toyed with and ready to submitted orders. She felt like Shun's silence was killing her, and his next words would leave her frozen.

"There is nothing you will ever do to get me to ever love you." Shun hissed into her ear.

Crystals tear began to form in her brown orbs, slowly sliding down her peachy cheeks. She wiped them away and asked, "Then why do you still keep me by your side?"

"Because you're mine forever, Alice." he replied, walking toward the door.

Alice couldn't stand it anymore. She walked out the door and followed Shun. "Why?! I'm not your damn slave!" Alice screamed. She had reached Shun in the living room. He turned around slowly, his honey-colored eyes staring at her with angry and coldness.

"You're just my play toy, someone I can control with my hands. You really thought I would fall in love with a girl as weak as you, someone so useless? Dream on.

"Fuck you." Alice said. She gathered some strength. She was tired inside, and her heart was aching. She was so stupid to believe Shun would ever come to love her. She was just a game for him. Alice let those tears fall, staining her cheeks, and walked back to another room of the house. The loneliness was her only company. She cried herself to sleep, letting those tears slide on the pillow.

_How can you love someone so much, despite everything in their way?_

* * *

Any comments and reviews are welcome. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Office Misunderstanding

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! My chapters have being proofread by InnocentDiamond. Thanks!**

**Flopi216: Thanks, I am glad you like it and Shun si la quiere pero no lo quiere decir.**

**Cups Of Violet Tea: Shun has to admit his feelings for Alice. But something is holding him back.**

**InnocentDiamond: Yeah, I am try to get Alice and Shun get closer step by step.**

**Cherry-Tree: The rain ruined the moment. **

Last Time:

_How can you love someone so much, despite everything in their way?_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Office Misunderstanding**

Alice forced herself up after being extremely tired from last night. She out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes swollen. She grabbed a nearby comb and brushed her hair, gently getting the tangles out. "Shun must've left already."

She walked to the bathroom to wash her teeth. Today was Monday, and Alice decided that she was going stop being the pretty doll in the top shelf, ready to be played with. She took a warm shower and put on some of her most expensive clothing: a lace black tunic dress with white fabric underneath and a pair of black pumps. She applied some makeup and curled her hair.

Alice walked to the living room and asked the maid, "Lizzy, did my husband leave already?"

"Yes. He left like around an hour ago." the maid replied calmly. Lizzy was a woman in her mid-thirties with short brown curly hair.

"Thanks. Just have the meal ready for lunch then." replied Alice, then leaving the house.

After a short visit to Leaf Hospital to visit her father, the young woman headed to her husband's company. She desperately needed a job right now and going to fill out an application like any person there. The huge company was fifteen floors high, with large, tall windows with a few balconies. The front doors were automatic with a security guard in front. Shun's company was one of the best in Japan, famous for its clothing line. Alice entered the building, admiring the grandness inside, ofr she had never being in this place before. In the lobby to the side were a large LED television, two large black couches, a coffee table in the middle, a large magazine rack. A desk stood in front of her.

"How may I help you?" the short blonde woman asked wit her large green eyes fixed on Alice.

"I can here to fill out an application for a position here." Alice answered. She knew she was committing the biggest mistake of her life: getting a job at where her husband worked.

"Let me get you one." The receptionist handed Alice an application to fill out. Alice fill the application with everything correct but left out her new last name, so it was just her first and maiden name. She gave the woman back the application, who told Alice to take a seat. Alice waited patiently until she heard a familiar voice. She saw Dan walking down the hallway and stopped to talk to the receptionist.

"Did any more people apply for the job?" he asked.

"Yeah, that lady over there." she pointed. Dan turned around and faced the applicant for the job. It was Alice, one of his close friends. A smile appeared on his face, and he immediately ran over to hug the young woman.

"Hey Alice! You came here for the job?" asked a puzzled Dan.

"Yes, but don't tell Shun anything. I don't want him to to know."

The brunette nodded and agreed to keep this a secret. He knew how Shun was with his wife. Dan knew Alice for a long time since she was one of Runo's best friend along with Julie and Marucho. But at the same time, Dan's also a very good friend of Shun. For as long as Dan could remember, Shun wasn't a type to show his emotions so openly but neither did he seem like the violent one. "Let's get going then. I'll give you a tour."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Shun was in his office, lying back in his chair. He wanted a glass of whiskey to release all this he was feeling. Suddenly, the phone beeped twice, indicating a call. Shun pressed a button and listen. "Mr. Kazami, someone's here to see you." the other person said.

Damn it, he thought. "Just let them in." The call ended, and but Shun stay seated. He didn't want his guest to see him drinking this early in the morning. The door opened, and inside came a girl with blue hair braided to the side, a short black shirt, gray boots, and a gray crop-top shirt. "Fabia, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you, Shun." she answered. "Long time no see."

"Oh. I see." he replied nonchalantly.

"Shun, I came here to talk to you." Fabia proposed.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." he objected, annoyed with the situation. "Leave."

"Shun, don't. I came back for you."

"Fuck it!" he yelled. "That was three years ago, okay?!"

"No! Everything was a mistake, Shun. Please let me explain everything."

"I know what happened. You don't need to explain anything."

"Please, I love you."

"Just shut up, and get out of my office!" Shun demanded. He stood up and walked to the door. From behind, Fabia followed him and grabbed his head quick. Without thinking about it, she pressed her lips to his. Shun was about to push her away went the door busted open.

"Shun, look who came-"

* * *

**Any comments and reviews are welcome. :)**

**And sorry that is a short chapter. I'll update soon to make up for this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love War

**Thanks for all your support. Special shout-out to my proofreader Innocent Diamond. Thank you for you support and for proofreading my story. Like I promise, another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Innocent Diamond: Yes, I know right, it means trouble. Dan, trying to surprise Shun. Yes, you are right about Fabia. Shiori still have to revealed a secret.**

**Last Time:**

_"Shun, look who came-"_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love War**

Outside the door was Dan, stared at his friend speechlessly, and Alice stood a couple steps behind Dan. Shun immediately pushed away the girl next to him. Fabia was pleased; Alice's face was priceless. Thoughts ran in Fabia's head as she stared at Alice, who stood behind Dan, almost hiding from Shun. Is something happening between Shun and Alice? Isn't Alice married? Is Shun married to Alice? She was was about to speak, but Alice beat her to it.

"Thank you very much for the tour, Dan, but I must get going now." Alice told him politely and immediately turning around.

"Alice, wait-" Shun called, walking toward the door.

"She's hurt, Shun." Dan explained. "You saw it."

"Why does she care anyway?" Fabia asked.

"Fabia, can you leave Shun and I alone?" Dan requested, his brown eyes emitting a serious glare. Fabia exited the office, and Dan shut the door.

"You heartless bastard! Why did you have to bring your damn lover to your office?!" Dan scolded, landing a tough a punch at Shun. Shun avoided having Dan's fist hit him by stopping it before it touched his face.

"It was that witch's fault! I never intended for Alice to see this. Can you please leave me alone?" Shun explained. The image of Alice's shining, watery eyes reflected on his mind. He'd never seen her so upset except for when she was worried about her family. "Damn it!" He cursed aloud, slamming his hand on the desk. "I always end up hurting you, Alice, but I can never let you go. You're the one and only person I care about the most."

On the other hand, Alice knew Shun had other women behind her back. But now that she actually saw one of them kissing her husband, it broke her heart into a million pieces. She thought of how love hurt so much and became excruciating pain that consumed her from the inside. The image of that dreaded kiss flashing over and over in her mind like a broken DVD player that stopped at a certain scene.

Alice felt weak every time she saw her husband. She was deeply in love with Shun. Even though their relationship was rocky, Shun was always there for Alice the bad times went she needed him the most. But today, everything was a mistake, starting from going to her husband's office. Now that this Fabia chick was one step above her, Alice had to do everything she could to get her husband in her bed.

"That witch is not going to win this." Alice demanded from herself. She heard the sound of a car engine buzzing by the house. Shun must've come home early, and Alice ran to her own room where she slept last night and closed the door. She wasn't ready to argue with Shun, not with her confused mind. The maids were in the kitchen and keep arguments to themselves.

"I know you are in there, Alice." said Shun from the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone." Alice yelled.

"If you don't open up, I'm going to kick the door down." Alice became nervous and did what she was asked. She opened the door and let Shun. "What were you doing at my company?"

"Can't I visit my faithful husband?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Alice, stop with the games."

"I'm sick of you, Shun. You can go and have all the fun you want. I'm tired of this life. Let me go."

"Alice, I just can't." Shun answered in a soft voice.

Alice started to hit Shun's chest over and over with her fists. Out of nowhere, Shun pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to release herself from his tight grip, but it was all in vain. His kisses became less stiff and with more passion. Shun was desperately trying to tell his wife that he wanted her close. He pulled her hands away and cupped her face. Shun slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every detail. Soon, their lungs pleaded for air. Shun let go of her mouth but started to leave trail of little kisses along her neck and jawline. Alice knew it was only just a moment, a simple moment where she was enjoying every second of them making out on the large bed. Shun's hands were wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck. Shun was losing control and let go slowly. He had to stop himself before he went any further. After placing one last soft kiss on her lips, Shun whispered, "No matter what I do, the doll comes back to its master." He got up and walked toward the door.

"Fuck you." said the young woman's mouth before walking out the door.

Suddenly, Alice felt like going out. Who was going to stop her now? Her husband? She message a few people in her list of contacts and waited for replies. It was still early in the night. Who say she couldn't go to the club? She put on one of her favorite short dresses, black and sleeveless. Next, she pinned her hair up and applied some makeup. Last, she put on a pair of midnight blue high heels and sprayed perfume of her favorite scent.

"Perfect." she said, admiring her herself as she took a looked at the mirror.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked as he busted through the door after hearing Alice talk.

"Out." was her answer. "And next time, knock." She didn't bother turning around and she could almost imagine her husband's reaction.

"What the hell?! This is my house, and you aren't going anywhere in a dress like that." he ordered, standing in front of the door.

"I could care less if you allowed me or not."

"You're not going anywhere, Alice."

"Why? Because you say so? You're not my mother or father."

"I'm your husband. I have all the authority."

"You authority is worthless, so either you come with me or stay behind." Alice objected, hands on her hips to show her anger.

Shun knew it was a bad idea to go with her. He soon was going to regret it, especially since but he wasn't going to let any other man touch her. Alice knew she won by the way Shun slammed the door. She could most see the regret in his eyes. He was going with her, and she wanted to show the world that Shun Kazami was her husband.

* * *

**Any comments and reviews are welcome. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Clarity

**Thanks for all the support, everyone! This chapter was edited by Innocent Diamond.**

**Cherry-Tree: Yes, Alice stays quiet about her marriage. Alice is going to step up her game. **

**Cup of Violet Tea: Fabia gets in Alice's way.  
**

**Flopi216: Yes, he's jealous. I'm so glad you liked my cover. And it's okay.**

**Natalia Erica: aqui te tengo capitulo 8. I am glad you like my story.**

**InnocentDiamond: Fabia needs to give up. Yes, Alice has a strong side. Shun needs to start being more nice to Alice.**

Last Time:

Shun knew it was a bad idea to go with her. He soon was going to regret it, especially since he dislike loud music but he wasn't going to let any other man touch her. Alice knew she won by the way Shun slammed the door. She could most see the regret in his eyes. He was going with her, and she wanted to show the world that Shun Kazami was her husband.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Clarity**

Alice could hear the music as they approached the club. She instantly knew Shun would hated this place: loud music and large crowds. Alice glanced her husband, who was dressed really handsomely with black jeans, a gray shirt, and a pair of black Converses. The disco lights in the club shined onto his -colored eyes. Alice knew it was impossible to look away from his beautiful face.

Her heart ached for his love. Never in a million years did Alice think she'd fall in love with Shun. He was the most popular boy at school; but he was also calm and serious. Alice had seen him around at school before. He always hung around with Dan, one of the most talkative people ever, but Shun himself was so quiet. He was surrounded by so many girls as well, who'd all line up at his desk. But Alice herself had never spoken to him before at school. She thought of the first time she actually spoke with him.

_-: Flashback :-_

Alice waited patiently in her room for her fiancé to arrive. Runo, her best friend, waited with her. "Alice, I know you're nervous and scared."

"I know I am."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I've already decided, and things will stay this way."

"But what about Klaus? I know you love him."

A few seconds later, they heard a knock coming from the door. Runo walked up and opened it to see Shun standing there standing in the door way. "I came to greet my future wife."

"Come in then." Runo replied. She left without saying another word and let the two teens have their privacy.

"I'm Alice."

"Shun." he replied, making his way toward the window. He looked outside and then turn around, look at his fianceé. the girl. Great. She's in love with Klaus who just happens to be the one person I absolutely hate.

Alice stared at the young man. He was inded handsome and very popular at school. Shun was chosen to be her husband, and any girl would die to have her spot. Alice, however, wanted to run away, but she wasn't a coward.

"I have one rule: no love. I don't expected love from you, so don't expected it from me."

With that said, Alice quickly responded, "You don't have to worry about my feelings. I'm not one of your fangirls."

"Also, after the ceremony, I don't want to have to know that my wife is seeing another man."

"Don't worry. Your reputation is more important."

"Good. I have to go now." he concluded, walking out the door.

"Like I would ever come to love you..." she muttered to herself bitterly.

_-: End of Flashback :-_

"Shun, I broke the rule. I fell in love with you."

Shun completely stopped the car. He took the keys out and opened the door. Alice got out too and closed the door behind her. Shun didn't have to pay for tickets since he had VIP passes already. He knew that the moment he stepped inside the club, he could smell the odor of smoke, alcohol, perfume, so on. People danced and pushed him along the way.

Shun and Alice made their way to their table, where Runo, Dan, Julie, Billy, and Marucho were all sitting. After a few greetings and nods, the couple settled down. Alice ordered a margarita while Shun ordered whiskey. Runo and Dan headed to the dance floor along with Julie and Billy. Marucho took slips of his drink and watched the couples dance.

Alice heard one of her favorite song being played: Bad by Wale. "I'm going to dance."

Alice sat up and walked pass Shun, who kept his lustful eyes on her as she danced, swinging her hips from side to side. Shun instantly grew angry after seeing all these other guys trying to dance with her. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he had to do this. His wife was doing things she'd never done before and was about to make him do things he'd never done before. Shun walked to the dance floor and placed his hands on Alice's waist, grinding along with her. Alice smiled happily, knowing it was him because his cologne gave it away. The sound created friction in between, and soon the young woman felt hot.

And Shun wasn't helping.

He pressed his body closer to hers, making Alice feel his hot breath on her. She wished this moment would never stop and closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Shun asked, acting out of character. Alice turned around and smiled.

"I want you and _only _you." Alice replied, suddenly pressing her lips onto his. Shun was taken aback but then quickly accommodated by kissing her back. They were dancing yet kissing, and it felt too good to be true. From the way he kept kissing her, she knew she wanted to get out of there and to have him make out with her over and over again.

"Let's go." he whispered slowly, breathing at an uneven pace. He wanted to take her home and make her his. _Only _his. Alice knew that she wanted this so badly too that her body ached for his touch. She took a hold of Shun's hand and walked over to their friends' table.

"Nice to see you here, Alice." said someone from behind. Both Alice and Shun turned around at the same time and stared at the person. Shun held onto Alice's hand and gave the guy a deadly glare.

"Hey Klaus." Alice greeted politely but showing no interest toward the guy.

"Leaving so soon?" a female voice called from the other side. Now it was Alice who shot a deadly glare. Fabia stood a couple feet away from them, mainly just studying Shun. He made no attempted to answer her.

"Yes, we are." replied Alice. There was heavy tension between between at four of them, and Fabia wanted to know what relationship did this redheaded chick had with Shun. Why was she holding his hand? Fabia needed an answer and fast.

"Shun, who's this?" Fabia asked, her gaze traveling from Shun to Alice and back to Shun again. Alice froze at the thought of what Shun might answer. Was he going to give her the respect she deserved and the title she was given?

"My _wife_." Shun answered honestly, followed by a click of his tongue.

Fabia's eyes widened in response. _He got married? Since when?_ "I see..." she admitted aloud. Alice was relieved at his answer. He had given her the spot as his wife. Fabia had one point, Alice had a hundred. But she had questions herself, too. Who and what was Fabia to Shun? Did she hold the key to unlock the puzzle of Shun's mystery?

* * *

**The title was inspired by a song called "Clarity" by Zedd feat. Foxes.**

**Any comments, reviews, and suggestions are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wild

**Thanks for the support ****everyone, I really appreciated the reviews, followers, and favorites. This chapter was proofread by Innocent Diamond.**

**Review Shout-Out****s**:

**Flopi216: I am so glad you love the chapter.**

**Cup of Violet Tea: Grinding is like a dirty dance. Yes, thanks for pointing that out for me. And I know right he has a very handsome face. Is okay.**

**Innocent Diamond: Yes, something happen in the past. I know right, he better start treating Alice right. Dirty Dancing.**

**Cherry Tree: Klaus and Fabia need to stay home more often. You have to wait and read.**

**Natalia Erica: Me too, I am so excited. Yes, I want them to get together peacefully. **

**Angeldarkus: Gracias!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_"Shun, who's this?" Fabia asked, her gaze traveling from Shun to Alice and back to Shun again. Alice froze at the thought of what Shun might answer. Was he going to give her the respect she deserved and the title she was given?_

_"My wife." Shun answered honestly, followed by a click of his tongue._

_Fabia's eyes widened in response. He got married? Since when? "I see..." she admitted aloud. Alice was relieved at his answer. He had given her the spot as his wife. Fabia had one point, Alice had a hundred. But she had questions herself, too. Who and what was Fabia to Shun? Did she hold the key to unlock the puzzle of Shun's mystery?_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wild**

(Warning: Hints of lime.)

Alice stayed with Shun for a few more minutes in the club since Dan and Runo insisted they stay. She took small sips of her margarita and ordered one more. The alcohol was getting to her but not like last time.

"Wanna dance?" somebody offered. She thought it was Shun who asked and turned her eyes toward the person. Instead, it was Klaus standing there with his eyes pleading her. "I know Shun won't mind."

Alice sure wanted to dance but not with him. She was about to say no went Fabia butted in. "Come on Alice, go with him. I can see it in your eyes that you want to dance."

"Why don't you go dance with him, Fabia?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure... If you don't mind, Alice."

"Today Special Dance is... Nee by Maiko!" the DJ announced.

"Baby, I am tired. How about taking Alice out to dance instead?" commented a certain silver-haired girl.

"Sure Julie." her blonde boyfriend replied. Alice decided to take this chance and dance with Billy, even if her legs were getting numb.

"I see you wanted to dance with Shun." Billy commented.

"Yeah, but you know Shun isn't a big dancer." Alice answered. The dance was going great until they had to spin. Alice landed in Klaus's arms by accident. Back then, she would be blushing, but right now, she felt nothing. Those erupted butterflies were long dead.

"Finally, I have you in my arms." he whispered.

"Let me go."

"Alice, don't create a scene. This is the only time I have you with me."

"I'm married, and I should be with my husband." Alice insisted. She was try to break free from Klaus's grip, but he was too strong.

"I still love you like the first day I saw you."

_-__: Flashback__:__-_

Klaus strolled down the empty hallways. He heard a new girl had transferred to his school. The fifteen year-old boy wanted to meet the certain girl and made a turn at the corner, seeing a girl about his age standing there. She had red-orange hair and brown eyes.

_Who__'s__ she? _he thought, admiring the young girl in front of his eyes. He stared at the beauty shining in all her glory. He was curious about the new her. She seemed different from the rest of the girls at the school. The redhead just stood there with a tan-colored tote, dressed in a green shirt and beige pants with some sandals on.

"I'm going to talk to her during lunch." Klaus said to himself, walking back to his class.

_-__:__ End of Flashback__:-_

Alice really wanted to push Klaus away but didn't have enough energy to. He brought his face closer to hers, grabbing chin to kiss her until someone pulled him off. "Hands off my wife." echoed Shun's voice..

"Jeez, you had to ruin it." Klaus commented sarcastically.

"Let's go." Shun ordered coldly. He grabbed Alice by the arm and brought her closer.

"Wait for the song to finish and we'll go." Alice insisted. Shun let go involuntarily, and the couple continued dancing until the song finished. Then Shun took Alice outside to leave the club. "Shun, you're hurting me." Alice winced. His grip on her was just as strong as Klaus's.

"You want Klaus to come and save you, right? I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't need him to come or do anything for me." Finally, Shun let go of her arm. But this time, he wrapped one hand around her waist and brought her closer.

"You're mine and _only _mine." he whispered into her ear, sending tingling chills down her spine.

"Then make me yours." she challenged back. Shun knew it was a bad idea, but he let go of everything. He dropped his guard for once. Shun kissed her endlessly, making the outside world disappear beside them. He didn't wanted to break it.

"It's cold." Alice muttered between kisses. Shun opened the car door and let her in. He closed the door and walked to the other side. He was getting really hot, and Alice felt equally excited. She could feel adrenaline rushing through her veins. As Shun drove, she managed to take off his shirt. She slid her small fingers along every little line of his well-formed abs. Her self-control was slipping away.

Alice didn't know when or how, but the ride home was shorter than usual. Shun parked the car and turned off the engine. He then got out the car really fast and helped the girl out. Alice immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and he placed his lips on hers. Shun fiddled with the keys until he unlocked the house. Pieces of clothing fell down to the ground, leaving a trail. Alice eyes were hazed with lust along with Shun's too. He kisses her lips fully. After a heavy session of make out, Shun placed small kisses on her neck. He left love marks on her peachy skin. Alice knew she wanted to stay like this forever. She enjoyed every second of it. Even if it was just a dream, let it be. He stared at her like she was a masterpiece. She was wanted to cover herself but Shun held her hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice low and husky, creating a desire to be continued.

"Definitely." she answer, completely sure of herself. Alice was glad that Shun was actually worrying about her.

Shun knew there was no turning back, but for once in his life, he let everything slip away. The pain and the anger was slipping out. There was no past and no doubts. It was only him and Alice.

* * *

**Any suggestions and reviews are welcome.**

**The title was inspired by a song: Wild by Jesse J ft Big Sean.**


	10. Chapter 10 No regrets

Sorry, I took long to update; I was quite busy, but I bring you today chapter 10. I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Thanks for the supports, comments, and details. Here is chapter 10. This Chapter Was Proofread by: Innocent ! Enjoy!

Runalis: Thanks for the support.

strikedeathkd53019: Thanks for the support.

Ankita: I am sorry I took long to update.

Guest 3: I'm so glad you love my story. Thanks.

Natalia Erica: I'm so glad that you like it. Thanks for your support and reviews. I am sorry I am torturing you, I didn't meant to.

Anonymous: I turned that feature off.

Guest 2: Thanks for pointing all that. I'm sorry.

Angeldarkus: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Cup Of Violet Tea: Yeah, grinding is more like a slang word. I'll remember that detail and place it in the story.

Guest 1: I meant no offence to you. I love reading and reviewing all types of stories. I have many stories downloaded on the app, which I read every day before I go to bed, when I wake up, and when I'm riding in the car. I love fan fictions. I prefer to read more than write. I'm sorry.

Innocent Diamond: You're right and I must apologize. I didn't realize it. Thank you. I'm sorry, and I didn't meant to make Shun scary.

Flopi216: Love is in the air.

Darkmgc: I didn't know what that word meant but I looked it up, and it was a catch phrase from a character in family guy. I learned something different.

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Bakugan or its character. I also didn't own any brand used in this story; I do own any original brand or character, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: No Regrets**

Shun's golden eyes fluttered open to the warm sun hitting his bare skin. He looked around and tried to remember what happen. He felt his arm wrapped around a warm body. Shun rubbed eyes, trying to get up and but suddenly stopped when he noticed that Alice was still sleeping beside him. She was covered with the thick blanket that covered her peachy chest. He fell back down on the bed and held her closer.

Shun didn't know what to think, but he only knew one thing: Alice had changed him dearly. He didn't wanted to get close to her, yet he did. So many emotions building up inside him. Maybe for once in his life, he can forget about everything around him. No more pain or tears or fights. A happy life with his wife.

Alice knew Shun woke up already, but she was still tired from last night. For the first time, he made her feel love and care. She opened her eyes, and the room was bright from the sun outside. The couple stay quiet for a long time, thinking about last night events. Neither of them wanted to ruin the special moment. Both were afraid of hurting each others' feelings.

"What time is it?" Shun finally asked, removing his arms from Alice's waist and stretching.

"10:50." Alice said lazily. She pulled the blanket upward to cover her chest because Shun had accidently brought it down. Alice couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to stay in bed longer. It felt warm being surround by him.

"It's late." Shun muttered. He got up from the bed and put his boxers and pants on. He saw Alice fall back down onto his side of the bed. Shun didn't saying anything; he walked straight to the bathroom.

Alice remembered every little detail from last night. She enjoyed every minute of it, all those blissful moments she had with Shun. She happily got up from the bed but suddenly felt a heavy pain between her legs. It was the first time she made love, and it had consequences.

_Shun was a beast in the bed,_ she thought. As she put on a tank top and brown cargo shorts, Alice brushed her hair slightly and noticed hickey on her neck. She would never live it down if her friends discovered. She could see now Runo and Julie asking so many questions about what happened, how she felt, and if she liked it. Shun came out with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his well-toned chest.

Alice had a hard time focusing on what she was going to say next. She shook her head and then said. "I don't want to be your mannequin. I want to be your wife. I'm not someone you can play with and look at and then throw away. I understand you, Shun, so now, you must understand me."

"Alice, you know that my feelings aren't easy to express. I know what I did last night, and I don't regret it. I want to move forward, but I guess the past keeps holding me back." Then he asked hesitantly, "Do you regret last night?"

"No, not at all." Alice nodded a few times. How could she regret the wonderful night she spend with him? It was one of the best moments of her life. She gave herself completely to him.

"I know it was your first time." he added. Alice blushed heavily, but she was glad that she gave her first time to her husband.

Alice entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face. She noticed the room was a mess but first decided to make a quick breakfast for her husband.

"My husband..." she said to herself slowly. It felt so good coming from her mouth. She knew that what happen yesterday wasn't a mistake. It was moment hat marked the beginning of something greater: their marriage.

Alice walked into the kitchen to cook the morning meal. Shun saw his wife making breakfast and began to think about their life together. He wanted to make their marriage right, step by step. That would mean Fabia had to leave. He didn't want anyone bothering his wife. Fabia was a mistake from the past, and it had to stay that way: in the past.

"Shun, your breakfast is ready." Alice called, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Alice placed down the plate bacon, an omelet, and hash browns. On another plate, there was bread with Nutella, fruit, and biscuits. A mug filled with coffee sat to the side.

The silence there was usual, but this time, Alice and Shun's minds were occupied with endless thoughts of each together. Alice sipped on some orange juice while Shun drank some coffee.

"Alice," Shun was first to break the silence.

"Yes?" Alice answered, her voice full of emotion.

"I know you submitted an application to the office." Shun replied, wiping his mouth.

"Oh yeah. I did the day I went to your office." she answered with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"I don't want you to work there."

"What?! Why?!" demanded Alice with flaring eyes.

"I want you to focus only on your grad school classes." he explained. "I want you finish and graduate."

"Ok, I understand."

Shun finished his last piece of egg and left his seat. Alice sat in silence, then finished her meal and took all the dishes to the kitchen. She finished washing all the dishes until she heard the intercom go off.

"Mr. Kazami, someone is here to see you." the security doorman in said.

"My husband isn't here right now, but I'll let him know. You can let them in, Peter." she ordered.

Alice dried her hands and went to greet the person, whoever it was. She hit the intercom, and the video pop up. Standing outside her house was the one person she hated the most: Fabia.

* * *

**Fabia comes out of nowhere.**

**Any comments or suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
